phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Jeremy And Candace In The Future?
] Did anybody noticed how similar Xavier and Jeremy are? I think that's their father. ::I did look at the pictures of Xavier and Jeremy side-by-side, and I do see "some" resemblance between the two at least tn terms of the hair and eyes, and a bit of the face, but it is not very obvious unless we get a picture of Jeremy at the same age as Xavier. That is all I can get from there. BigNeerav 16:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree. I do see some resemblance between the two, and so are my friends. I think that Jeremy must be their father. Beside, Candace has intend many times that she will marry Jeremy and have 2 children, Xavier and Amanda. One more question: do you think Fred and Xavier are twins? ::I Dont Think They're Identical Twins But Fraternal Twins I'm Not Sure Of... And Also Why Does Fred Have Brown Hair, I Dont Think Any Of His Relatives Have Brown Hair : The brown hair gene could be in Candace's blood-line... :::Candace's hair, if you look at it, is more orangy, with Jeremy being blond. The only person in the Flynn-Flecther family that has brown hair is Candace's step-dad, Lawrence, but Candace was born to Linda Flynn. On Jeremy's side of the family, Jeremy's mother has sort of a orange-goldfish type hair. We don't know anything about Jeremy's father though. The only possible explanation that I can come up with for Fred's brown hair is a genetic trait that was passed down and did not become active until his birth. Whether it came from Candace's side or Jeremy's side is uncertain and may never be known. As for whether they are twins or even faternal twins, from looking at them, it does not seem that way. They could have both been born in the same year, but in different months or in the same month, but on different days. We don't know for sure anything about this. As I said before, there is "some" resemblance between Jeremy and Xavier, but that is all I really see. BigNeerav 23:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I kinda agree with BigNeerav, but there is one more thing I would like to point out. We've always seen Clyde Flynn, Candace's blood grandfather, with gray hair, right? And we've never actually seen Clyde younger, with actual color in his hair, right? There could be a possiblity that Clydes natural hair color was brown, right? (Unless, of course, you believe he was born with grey hair) So, if that's the case, then that's going with BigNeerav's gene theory. I personally think that Jeremy did marry Candace, but that's just me being a hopeless romantic. (And optimistic, if you look at it. I mean, we all know that Candace is obssesed with Jeremy, right? And if you look at one of the Phineas and Ferb promos, the one with the interveiw with Mitchell Musso, he says that Jeremy returns Candaces feelings. I know, I'm hopeless XD) Smilez221 Remember, Fred isn't necessarily a relative, as far as I know. He could be a friend, neighbour, or maybe he is a cousin, or Candace's adopted son? :I think that Fred was adopted. O.o He could've but there is no absolutely chance that he's a step-brother.... :Well, he's either Candace's biological son, stepson, half son, all those. But it is confirmed that him and Xavier are brothers since Amanda said to Candace, "Do you see your 2 sons out there? They never do anything!" Now as for Fred's hair, I haven't seen any sign of relatives in the Flynn family that have brown hair. But remember this: we don't know where Ferb got his green hair from... -Kittyfire 01:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) How young was candace in the past? 15? And now she's 20 years older. So now she's 35. I think thats really young to have 3 kids. So either freds adopted or a twin. And what about Amanda? She's probably around 12, 13, maybe 14? Then Candace would've gotten pregnant REALLY early. -pw :No i think she was 16 so that means if you add 20 to that it'll make 36 but still no differnce, right? Maybe the whole "20 years" thing is an estimate and not the actual distance into the future. DreambenderKing1 18:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) If Fred and Xavier are twins, then the timeline becomes more manageable. As for Amanda, let's take the oldest estimate of 14. Since this is said to be 20 years in the future, that would require Candace to have given birth when she was 19. At worst-case, this would suggest Candace became pregnant on her honeymoon with Jeremy, though it could have been up to 3 months later. That's not horribly unrealistic. Since we know Candace wanted two children, not three, I'm going to say Fred and Xavier are more likely twins than not. Candace seems to be the sort to stick with her plans, no matter what. Well, unless rugby-tackled by herself from an alternative future. --Ebilscientist 23:48, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *So your implying Jeremy had no say in the naming of his children..I don't think so, I've always taken it to mean whoever the father of Amanda and the boys is, named Fred. I've also recently come up with a theory that the father is Charles Pipping, simply because he's also blond, and her mom married a British guy(like mother, like daughter) Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 18:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :that doesn't mean that she HAS to marry a british guy. She's more obsessed with Jeremy. I think she was obsessed with Charles for one day because he reminded her of Jeremy. One thing I recently realized is that yes, candace wanted ONLY Xavier and Amanda, but maybe instead of one, she had twins, it really wasn't her fault. Do you realise that Jermey and Fred's skin is very, very similar. The brown hair may be genetics, or maybe he died his hair for somthing? Hmmm...I personally think Fred is either a step brother (to fit the joke) or else an adopted son. 02:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't even think Candace ended up marrying Jeremy. Yeah, Fred does look like Jeremy, but I don't think that was intentionel. I don't find it realistic that Candace would end up marrying her 8th grade crush as it is not very realistic. Also, I think that Amanda is twelve years old by the time of that episode which would make the other two boys about eight or so which would mean that Candace would have gotten married at 21 following colledge. It would not be genetics because brown hair is dominant and if either Jeremy or Candace had a brown hair gene, their hair color would be brown. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Jeremy